1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waist bag to which a length adjustable waist belt is joined at the opposite ends of the bag body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A waist bag can hold small articles such as a purse and a handkerchief and is worn around the waist of a user. Its use has become popular among motorcyclists and those going on outings and pleasure trips as it allows the wearer to use both hands freely. However, the conventional waist bags can be used only for a container for such small articles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a waist bag capable of helping the user hold a baby in his or her arms.